


to build a home

by lostin_space



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Michael Guerin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: “I don’t believe that. It’ll be your house too, you get a say,” Alex said warmly, fingers trailing up and down the back of his neck, “And I need to know what to tell the realtor.”
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 11
Kudos: 113





	to build a home

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday [sungbeen](https://sungbeen.tumblr.com/) :)

“Come  _ on.” _

“I hear you! I’m just saying I don’t have a preference.”

Alex made a face, crawling closer and right onto Michael’s lap. It was still a little surreal that they’d gotten to a place where he would just… do that. Alex was comfortable and confident and trusted him not to fuck it up. The thought made Michael a little dizzy.

Dizziness aside, Michael put his hands on Alex’s waist and slid up and down his sides, pulling him in closer. Alex’s face bled into a smile and he pressed into Michael more, nudging his nose against his while draping his arms around his neck. Because they did that now. They sat close in their bed together.  _ Their  _ bed.

“I don’t believe that. It’ll be your house too, you get a say,” Alex said warmly, fingers trailing up and down the back of his neck, “And I need to know what to tell the realtor.”

“I really don’t know,” Michael insisted, “Just, like, something affordable.”

Alex rolled his eyes and tugged gently at one of Michael’s curls. “I already know our price range and my credit is great, tell me what you  _ want.” _

“I don’t care, whatever you want,” Michael insisted. Alex groaned and leaned away. Michael wanted to chase him, but he knew better.

“You have to have an opinion on  _ something.” _

The problem was that he really didn’t. He never thought he’d get the chance to even have a whole house like Alex was offering him. Sure, he’d daydreamed about an ambiguous space and a white picket fence and a garden and little feet running around, but that was just that. Daydreams. He never thought it would be real. It led to his actual wants to be minuscule at best. And all of those didn’t  _ really  _ matter when Alex was there. He would choose whatever Alex wanted, he would do whatever Alex wanted.

Which probably wasn’t healthy, but they were working on it, honestly.

“I really don’t know anything. I don’t care, just as long as it doesn’t fall apart the moment we move in,” Michael said, but he paused and tilted his head before adding, “Actually, that’s okay if it does. I can renovate it to whatever you want it to look like.”

Alex scoffed and shoved his shoulder gently, but his smile was there. He leaned forward and kissed his forehead. Michael tried not to miss it too much when he pulled away. He’d get another one. He knew that for sure. That was a good feeling.

“I don’t get how you don’t have  _ any  _ preferences. Well, I don’t believe it at least. I think you’re just saying that because you’re embarrassed or something,” Alex said softly, resting his forehead against Michael’s again. Michael reached around to circle each knot of his spine slowly, methodically.

“I honestly never thought I’d get this far. When I thought about my future, if I was going to have one, I always just wanted a functioning kitchen, a comfortable bed, A/C, and a working bathroom. Everything else are all just bonuses,” Michael answered honestly. However, that obviously didn’t sit well with Alex because his pretty smile fell.

“You didn’t even have that at the airstream,” Alex said softly, tracing Michael’s ear with his thumb. Michael just shrugged. “Don’t shrug, those are basic wants and you didn’t have them.”

“I have them now,” Michael said, reaching up for a kiss. Alex reciprocated it for a moment before pulling away.

“Then how about I ask questions and you just give me answers? Would that be easier than trying to come up with something out of nowhere?” Alex wondered. Michael nodded if only because that would make him happy. “Okay, so how many bedrooms do you want? A lot of houses are, like, two, but do you want three?”

“Depends on how many kids you want, I guess,” Michael answered. Alex’s cheeks tinted a pretty shade of red and he shook his head. “If we can find one with three bedrooms that’s in our price range, I’m down. We can use it as an office or whatever.”

“Okay, cool. Three,” Alex said, though the kids comment must’ve stuck because he just stared for a moment after that. Michael leaned forward to give him a kiss before he continued. “Okay, um… oh, are you okay with a one story? We can do a two story if you want, but, you know, might make life easier if we have a one story with my leg and all.”

“Yeah, of course,” Michael scoffed. As if he’d ever choose to make his life  _ harder.  _ Alex gave him another kiss and hummed against his lips.

“Oh, do you want me to see if I can get her to find an open floor plan or no?” Alex asked. Michael wracked his brain, trying to think of what the hell that even meant. “That’s like when the kitchen and dining area and the living room are all together and open rather than their own separate rooms.”

“ _ Oh,”  _ Michael said, “Um. Shit, I don’t know. I never thought about it. What do you prefer?”

Alex eyed him skeptically. “Michael, you’re supposed to say what you want.”

“ _ Yeah,  _ but this is also a team effort. If I have to say what I want, so do you. So, what do you want?” Michael said, squeezing his thigh for emphasis. Alex breathed out of his nose.

“Fine. I guess I don’t really mind either way. I mean, it’d be nice for space purposes and free reign, but it isn’t a necessity,” Alex explained. Michael nodded.

“Sounds reasonable to me,” he agreed. 

“What about location? Do you wanna be in a subdivision or not? I don’t really care either way, but maybe we should lean towards not being that so close to that many people with so many rules,” Alex brainstormed. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re an  _ alien, _ ” Alex teased, poking him in the stomach just to make him squirm, “And I want you to feel comfortable in your own house, not like people are watching you.”

“Okay, that’s valid. Also, I know it’s getting a bit better, but I don’t know if I want to be the gay couple that people find interesting to speculate about. It’s enough without them being able to see us come and go,” Michael said. Alex hissed softly.

“Didn’t think about that either. Yeah, so, spaced out,” Alex decided, “Okay, I can’t think of anything else, but I’ll ask if I come up with anything. And it’ll probably be easier once we start looking at actual places.”

Michael nodded and put his hand on the back of his neck. He stared at him for a moment, just taking him in.

They were moving in together. And not just Michael gradually infiltrating his house. They were finding a place that would have both of their names on the lease. It’d be truly theirs. Fuck.

“Hey,” Michael said, “Hey, I love you.”

Alex’s smile took over his face naturally and beautifully and Michael just felt that even more. Every time he looked at him, he cared less and less about what their house would look like. He could barely even think that far. He was just obsessed with here and now, Alex under his hands and happy.

“I love you too,” Alex said easily. Michael pulled him closer and met him in a kiss.

Michael held onto him as he flipped them over, pushing Alex into the mattress and kissing him harder. He was smiling and holding Michael close without an ounce of reservation, but there wasn’t anything hurried about it either. It was slow. They could take their time. They had forever.

“Alex,” Michael said firmly as he pulled away, “I want a garden.”

Alex laughed and pulled him down, sealing the promise of a garden with another kiss. It was buried in between a sea of prior kisses and future ones and somehow that made it all the most exhilarating. 

For once in their life, the future was tangible and it was  _ good. _


End file.
